


For Time Lords Sake, Please Just Let Me Sleep...

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, F/M, exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: The Doctor gets tricked into looking after his companions, young kids while she goes out for the evening. All he wants to do is sleep as he’s exhausted but can’t sleep at the moment… read to find out his crazy experience with young children.





	1. The Unexpected

The Doctor had just finished a day chasing cyberman around the universe, and he was tired. He parked the TARDIS in the middle of space, not intending on moving for a little while, just so he can rest. He takes a seat in his iconic armchair, relatively close to the console just in case of emergencies and begins to read a bit of the book he had always tucked down the side. But doesn’t last very long, before the book ends up in his lap, face down, and he was asleep. The TARDIS phone began ringing startling him awake. He jumps from his chair and picks up the phone, immediately hearing his companion in distress. 

“Doctor…” she whimpers into the phone. 

“Chloe… are you okay?” The Doctor’s voice suddenly becomes concerned. 

“Can you come quickly?” She asks. 

“Chloe…”, he begins, but quickly gives in, “Yes, of course. I’ll be there as quick as I can.” He said and hangs up the phone. 

“Can I never rest…” he mumbles with a yawn. He quickly reorganises the TARDIS and pulls down the lever, the TARDIS taking off to Clara’s apartment. 

Within seconds, the TARDIS materializes into Chloe’s bedroom. As he emerges from the TARDIS, immediately looking for Chloe, he is met with 2 young girls. He is taken aback as they throw their arms around his legs. The Doctor was very familiar with these two young kids, they were Chloe’s daughters and had spent a lot of time on the TARDIS when they were younger. Chloe emerges from the bathroom all dressed up, the Doctor looks at her funny as the kids finally release him.

“Hey mummy, is the Doctor going to look after us?” laughed one of the girls. 

“Yes, he is baby.” Chloe replied standing in the mirror combing her hair. 

“Excuse me… I’m what?” he asks shocked now. 

“I am going to meet a couple friends, I needed someone desperately to look after the girls, and you Doctor are the only one I could think of at such short notice. I hope you don’t mind.” Chloe said. 

Before the Doctor could say a word, he was silenced by Chloe saying goodbye to the girls.

“Now Doctor, all you have to do is make them some food, bath, and bed by 9pm.” Chloe was saying half way down the stairs!

They hear the door close, and The Doctor finds himself looking after the girls, even he wanted too or not. The girls bound down the stairs. The worried Doctor, following close behind them praying they don’t fall down the stairs, he couldn’t handle an accident in his tired state. The girls run and jump onto the sofa… getting comftable before switching on the television. He sits down beside the girls, and they are somewhat settled to a movie and the sofa feels so comftable he feels like he wants to be consumed from it and just doze into a long sleep and not wake up until morning.


	2. Dinner & Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Doctor cooking dinner for two fussy children and then a bath

“Doctor, we’re hungry!” The girls complained. He opens his eyes, which he didn’t even know he closed. The girls are standing in front of him, tugging on the sleeve of his coat. 

“Can I please not just sleep even for 10 minutes…” he mumbles to himself. 

He gets up off the sofa and makes his way to the kitchen, the girls eagerly following him. He opens the fridge and decides what he could possibly even make for the girls. They complained at almost everything the Doctor had suggested. 

“Girls! Your mother said I have to make you eat something.” He said. 

“But we don’t want it!” the girls complained. 

The Doctor pleads with them but still endures disobedience from both girls. He wasn’t ready to give up just yet. 

“How about if you eat your dinner… you can have ice-cream after.” He quickly suggests knowing he would be breaking Chloe’s rules that the girls couldn’t have sugar too close to bedtime. 

After no reply… he gives up, immediately grabbing his phone from his pocket and dials Chloe’s number. She finally picks up after ringing twice. 

“Doctor… what can I do for you…” she said. 

“The girls don’t want anything I have suggested to cook. What do I do?” The Doctor pleads. 

“I go through this on a constant basis Doctor. Just make them some spaghetti. Just a warning, it could get messy.” Chloe warns. 

“Thanks Chloe.” The Doctor said, with some relief. 

“No worries, Doctor. See you later.” She replies. 

Chloe hangs up the phone and leaves the Doctor alone with the girls again. He tiredly cooks some spaghetti combining some sauce he found in the freezer. Finally, after serving it, the girls finally looked satisfied with what he served and seemed to enjoy it. As usual, his companion was right. Their shirts and the table were coated with spaghetti and sauce. He groans as he grabs a cloth and places it on the table. 

“Girls, please go get ready for a bath!” He grumbles as he clears the plates from table. 

“Yes Doctor!” they agreed immediately taking off upstairs. 

He quickly wipes the mess of the table, before quickly washing the plates and putting them away before heading upstairs to check on the girls, to make sure they weren’t drowning one another. He peers through the door and to his surprise the girls were happily splashing in the bath playing with some ducks. 

“Girls, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He smiled at them. “Be careful please.” 

“Yes Doctor!” one girl agreed, agreeing to look after her younger sister. 

He makes his way downstairs into the living room, and sits down on the sofa, taking a sigh of relief, that the hardest part of this night was over. He closes his eyes for a moment. 

He hadn’t known how long he had his eyes closed for, but he was frightened by a shout coming from upstairs.

“Doctor!” one of the girls call out for him. He jumps up quickly, heading to the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“Everything okay?” he said peering into the bathroom, but they weren’t there anymore. He walked the upstairs region trying to find the girls, he found them in their room getting dressed. 

“Ah, good girls.” He said so glad that he didn’t have to deal with the tiny humans complaining about what he picked for them to wear.


	3. Play Time

After the girls were dressed, they bound downstairs to the living room where Chloe had set up a corner of the loungeroom with toys and a play mat for the girls to play with. The tired Doctor follows behind them. He was amazed at just how much energy it took to look after two little humans, no wonder Chloe was always looking tired when she came aboard the TARDIS and always fell asleep in the console room chairs as they travelled through space and time. 

“Come play with us Doctor!” The girls squealed making his ears ring. He sits down on the floor beside the oldest girl, and she hands him a stuffed lion. 

“This is my favourite” she smiles. 

“Yes, it is quite nice isn’t it?” he agrees before yawning. 

The Doctor checks his phone, finding out the time was 8:15pm. Only 45 minutes until bedtime and he could then finally relax. He watched and supervised the now growing on him children. He had been looking after these kids since they were very young, he was there to watch them grow up, he actually liked the thought of someday maybe even having kids of his own, but he sits thinking that could not even be a possibility. 9pm roles around slowly. But slow enough so that he could savour the time playing with the young children and happily watching them play with their toys and fiddling around with the jigsaw puzzle. The Doctor gets up to make a cup of tea and once he finishes it he decided it would be time to put the girls to bed.


	4. Bed time

He takes a little while to finish his tea. Placing his cup on the kitchen table, he turns his attention back to the girls. The older girl still awake and still messing around with the jigsaw, but the younger one was starting to fall asleep, so the Doctor decided it was time for bed. 

“Bed time girls” the Doctor said, taking another sip from his almost empty mug. 

“But, Doctor… I am not even tired.” The older one complained holding a teddy in her hands with a tight grip. 

“Well, it’s 9pm, and your mother said I have to have you in bed by then. And I think your little sister is getting tired.” The Doctor tried to explain. 

“Ok…” she complained and getting up, taking her sisters hand before and going ahead of the Doctor heading towards the stairs, the Doctor slumping a bit, behind them. “Can you come tuck us in?” asked the older girl. 

“Yes! I’ll be up in a minute.” He replied. 

The Doctor hears the girl’s feet thumping up the stairs. The Doctor tidied the lounge up free of the girls stuffed animals and blankets, putting the blanket over his arm and holding the girl’s teddy bears in his arms. He heads towards the stairs and slowly goes up this time, more tired than he felt before so he wasn’t in the mood to take them two at a time. He walks into the girl’s bedroom, and to his surprise they are already in bed, with the little lamp on beside them. There is a book on the end of the younger girl’s bed, obviously what they wanted the Doctor to read to them. The girls look up, and see the Doctor standing in the doorway. 

“Read us a storwy” the younger one said softly.


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The now exhausted Doctor reads a book to the young children

The Doctor sits on the end of the younger girl’s bed. He reads the cover finding out the book was “Little Red Riding Hood.” He opens the book and begins to read.   
“Once upon a time… there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red cloak, so everyone knew her as Little Red Riding Hood…” The Doctor began to read. 

The Doctor read through the book slowly, as he read, his Scottish accent came out more. As he got closer to the end of the book, he noticed that the girls were still awake. He finishes the book, totally exhausted himself, and wanting the girls to be going off to sleep. He looks down at his phone and realizing it was 9:15pm.

“Come on, girls. It’s time for sleep.” The Doctor muttered, not knowing how much more he could take. 

“Please read us another story, Doctor!” The older girl said.

“I really think it’s time for bed. Your mother will be home very soon, and I promised her I would have you in bed, asleep by the time she came home.” The Doctor pleaded.

“Okay!” The girls finally gave in. 

They laid down in their beds, clutching their blankets. The Doctor hands them the toys he had in his arms when he entered, and they cuddle into them while they settle for the night. He tucks them in and kisses their foreheads before turning off the lamp and heading out the bedroom slightly closing the door behind him and making his way down the stairs. 

He too, settles down on the sofa. It had been a tiring evening! The Doctor couldn’t believe just how much energy looking after Chloe’s children had taken out of him. He switches on the television, going through the channel menu. He found the TV boring, and then finally decided to get up and search Chloe’s bedroom for a book or something to read. He finally found an interesting book and before settling once again he decided to make a cup of tea. He made some tea and then got into a comftable position, opening the book, occasionally sipping from his cup, and began reading.


	6. Finally settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Doctor gets to do a bit of relaxing himself

Chloe arrived home at around 10:30 and she opens the door quietly. All the lights are off, which to Chloe’s surprise was strange. She walks inside and closes the door with a light thud. She walks further inside and she was met by the funniest sight. The Doctor is fast asleep on her sofa, with a book facing up on his chest, glasses perched on his nose. She laughs to herself before smiling. She writes a note that said: “Thank you for looking after the girls. I owe you one!” and leaves it on the coffee table as no doubt if he wakes up he will leave. Chloe yawns, and decides it’s time for her to get some sleep too. She walks down to the laundry room where she has some linen and heads back to the living room. She now finds The Doctor on his side, the book had fallen off his chest onto the floor, and it hadn’t even disturbed him. She giggles quietly picking up the book from the floor putting it on the coffee table, before carefully removing his glasses and places them on top of the book. She places the blanket over him and kisses his forehead, him not even waking up or even stirring in the slightest. 

“Goodnight Doctor.” She whispers as she turns off the lamp and listens to him snore lightly. 

She heads up the stairs, checking on the girls and they are fast asleep too. She closes their door lightly and heads into her bedroom, laughing at coming home to the Doctor fast asleep. Considering he had told Chloe that a Time Lord required minimal sleep, he sure takes a lot of naps. Chloe gets into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

The End


End file.
